Ravenfrost
Ravenfrost is a grey she-catrevealed on page 5 with a dark stripe on her back and a light grey tail tiprevealed on page 2, and frosty, blue eyesrevealed on page 11. She also carries two scars on her muzzlesince page 26. She is a member of RainClanrevealed on page 9. Comic Prologue Ravenfrost (then unnamed) is brought to RainClan by her father, Ronin, as a kit, after her Mother and siblings died. Ronin received a message from StarClan that he should meet with a cat named Sleetstar. On their way to the heart of the forest, they meet Sunpaw with his mentor, Riverheart. After telling them about his dream, Ronin is allowed to follow them to the camp. Sunpaw carries her on the way. In Sleetstar's den, Ronin agrees to give her to RainClan and she is named "Ravenkit" in reference to a prophecy"It will rain once more when the wolf echoes the raven's call" Sleetstar received previous to their arrival. Chapter 1 Ravenfrost is hunting, speaking about how she has to work harder than everyone else in her clan, in order to prove that she belongs there. A majority of her clan accepts her and the apprentices look up to her. She reveals that her apprentice, Swiftpaw and his brother, Stormpaw, are half-clan cats. As she is speaking with her friends, Emberwind brings her father's dead body into camp, explaining that he found Ronin dead, with Bearfang, a PineClan cat, standing over his body. Outraged, Ravenfrost wants justice for his murder. A few days later, Sleetstar approaches Ravenfrost, asking her to come to the Gathering that night, with a warning that Bearfang will be there. She says she will not do anything in a time of peace, but her friends, Sunrunner and Willowbreeze, worry about her. At the Gathering, Sleetstar announces that Ronin was murdered, much to the shock of the other clans. Badgerstar, the leader of PineClan, jumps to Bearfang's defense. Bearfang states that half-clan cats and kittypets do not belong in the forest, openly challenging Ravenfrost. A fight breaks out between the two, only to be quickly broken up. Ravenfrost is left with scars across her muzzle, while Bearfang is left with scars below his eye. Sleetstar calls the end of the Gathering as Ravenfrost tries to comfort her apprentice. Bearfang makes a threat towards Ravenfrost, stating that Sleetstar cannot protect her kind forever. A few nights later, Ravenfrost is struggling with her emotions, worried about her apprentice rather than herself. As she is speaking with her friends, she notices that Sleetstar is speaking with Bearfang's brother, who he announces will be joining the clan. Ravenfrost is outraged, later warning Wolfstorm to stay away from her and the two half-clan apprentices. Chapter 2 Trivia *Ravenfrost was named for: Raven (the prophecy) + frost (the cold night she was brought into the clan/her cool, icy eyes)stated ba Raven-Kane *She and Sunrunner were never concepted to be mates. They have more of a older brother/younger sister-relationshipstated by Raven-Kane *Ravenfrost is next in line to become deputy, after Emberwindrevealed on page 48 References Category:RainClan